particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Davostag Civil War
The Davostag Civil War (Dec. 3295-May 3304) was initially a conflict between a Royalist Coalition made up of the House of Thor, House of Zachary, and House of Strom against the Satanic Republican Party Of I.D.R., but then turned into Royalist infighting. The House of Thor under Christian Thorsen declared Davograd autonomous in early 3293. The Kazulian immigrants liberated the island from the Satanic Republicans and imposed capitalist reforms. The House of Zachary supported by Hutori and the House of Strom supported by Telamon rose up against the SRP on the mainland. In 3294, the Royalist factions met in Davograd to consider strategy against the SRP and the future of Davostan after the war. In December 3295, the Royalists defeated the SRP in a coordinated military strike known as the Battle of Darkuth. After the Battle of Darkuth, the SRP made Tarekha their last stand. For two years, the Imperial Monarchy negotiated with SRP with fruitless results. In December 3297, the Royalists crushed the SRP in the Battle of Loso and Battle of Tarekha, which resulted in large Thorian territorial gains in Tarekha. After the defeat of the SRP, the Royalists began to turn against each other. Soon thereafter the Royalists fought the Battle of Arctic Macon which resulted in a draw. The Thorians also conquered significant territory from the Zacharians in Kivonah. The Zacharinians also forced the Thorians to retreat in Muronia. In 3299, the Zacharinians reversed the tide conquering southern Kivonah back from the Thorians using their fleet for support in the Battle of Kivono. A stalemate emerged in Darkuth with neither side gaining any ground. In 3300, the Thorians counter attacked in the Second Battle of Kivono winning back southern Kivonah. During the next two years, the Satanic Republican Party Of I.D.R. became normalized as an opposition party to the royalist coalition. In the election of 3302, the SRP was given a reinsurance as the Davostag people became weary of nearly 10 years of civil war. Result After a million dead, all sides sued for peace at the capital Asgardia in Davograd. The Satanic Republican Party was allowed to participate in the political process without preconditions. The House of Thor and the House of Zachary agreed not to fight each other. As soon as the war ended, Imperial King Christian I turned his attention to other nations to wage war against thus uniting the people of Davostag towards a common enemy. Casualties The current tally of causalities for the SRP amounted to a combined 666,000 men. The Thorians and Zacharians lost 257,000 and 62,000 men respectfully. The Thorians had the largest recruitment drives with 632,000. The Zacharians and SRP recruited 300,000, and 142,000 men. The Davostag Civil War is the most costly war in modern times in terms of loss of lives in Davostag's history. Battles Battle of Darkuth Dec. 3295 Battle of Loso Dec. 3297 Battle of Tarekha Dec. 3297 Battle of Arctic Macon Dec. 3297 Battle of Kivono Dec. 3299 Second Battle of Kivono April 3300 Satanic Uprising of 3302 May 3202